The project goal is to teach nursing students and faculty how to effectively access and apply health sciences information in order to promote lifelong learning and effective client outcomes. There are three objectives to accomplish the purpose of this project: 1) provide Internet access to current health information through the National Library of Medicine resources and related databases; 2) provide instruction in information services and technology to students and faculty; and 3) expand accessibility to the number of reciprocal partnerships with local, state, regional and national health sciences libraries and research centers. The methods of accomplishing Objective #1 is through the use of computers and printers. The methods of accomplishing Objective #2 are to: 1) teaching Internet and E-mail applications; 2) teaching the evaluation of Internet sites; 3) teaching problem-based Bibliographic Instruction (BI); 4) teaching basic hardware and software troubleshooting skills; and 5) piloting the use of a remote wireless clinical data system. The methods of accomplishing Objective #3 are: 1) teach students and faculty how to access Loansome Doc and 2) teach students and faculty how to request articles through Loansome Doc.